Let's Relax
by gibbslovexo
Summary: The team is ordered to take a vacation and bond as a team.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am just borrowing the NCIS characters and promise to put them back the way I found them. ENJOY:)**

**A/N So so so sorry for the delay in writing this new story. Many people have been messaging me suggestions and I ask you to please be patient. Thank you!**

**Chapter 1**

"I don't wanna hear it Jethro."

"Jen, it's not happening. No way."

"Jethro this could be very good for the team, a chance to bond."

"One whole week stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere is _NOT _a chance to _bond _Jen. It's a chance for me to finally go crazy and kill DiNozzo!" Gibbs stated.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad! You need to give it a shot. Plus it's not a cabin it's a hotel."

Gibbs laughed, "I'm not going."

"Yes you are Jethro, the order is direct from the SECNAV." Jenny said holding her head up high.

"I don't care if the order was from the president of the United States! I'm not going. End of discussion." Gibbs said walking away.

Right as Gibbs was about to walk out the door, "What if I told you that I've been ordered to accompany you and your team?"

Gibbs froze, "_Your _going?"

Jenny laughed, "Yes Jethro, does that make you feel better? You won't have to deal with the others alone. It could be fun for everyone."

"I don't know Jen." Gibbs said unsure.

"Please give it a try. _You_ of all people need a break, some time to sit back and _not _think about work." Jenny said confidently.

A few moments passed by when, "Okay fine, I'll go. But the _first _sign that I see it going bad we are _leaving. _Deal?" Gibbs said.

"Deal, let's go tell the others."

Gibbs and Jenny walked down the stairs into the bullpen where McGee, Ziva, DiNozzo, and Abby were.

"Good afternoon Director Shepherd" Ziva said.

"Afternoon Ziva." Jenny said smiling.

Gibbs spoke up, "Everyone listen up. We have been ordered by SECNAV to go to Florida for a week to do some _team bonding._"

The agents froze.

"YAY Vacation!" Abby screamed happily.

Jenny interrupted, "This is going to be a week for you all to relax and get your minds together, so lets all just try to have fun." She said looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs glared back at her.

"You going too Director?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I have been ordered to join you all."

Abby jumped up and down, "O my goodness this is going to be so much fun!"

Jenny interrupted again, "Our plane leaves tomorrow at 07:00 so I expect everyone to be at the airport no later than 06:15. I will email you all with further information tonight."

"Go home. Pack and then get some sleep." Gibbs told them.

The agents said their goodbyes and goodnights and they left to go home. It was only Jenny and Gibbs left.

"Well I better get home and pack." Jenny said.

"Yeah me too" Gibbs said walking to the elevator.

"Jethro!" Jenny yelled after him.

"Huh?" Gibbs asked holding the elevator door.

"Goodnight." She said smiling.

Gibbs half smiled tiredly. "G'night Jen," and walked into the elevator letting the doors close him in.

**TBC**

**Woohoo, So let me know whatcha think! I love to hear what you all think about my stories, it means alot and keeps me motivated to keep writing. XOXO~Angel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NCIS characters I am just borrowing. ENJOY:) **

**06:45**

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked angry.

There were all at the airport and their gate was being called and no sign of DiNozzo.

Just when they were about to leave without him, they see DiNozzo running frantically toward them.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Tony said out of breathe.

"Where were you Tony, you were supposed to be here at 06:15." Abby asked.

"Well ya see I couldn't find my copy of James Bond so I-"

**SMACK**

Tony rubbed the back of his head, "Shutting up Boss."

"Good, now that we've got that out of the way, let's get to our seats." Jenny said.

"Okay this is how I want the seating arrangements, to avoid as much trouble as possible. Abby and Ziver, you two will be sitting together."

Abby jumped up and down, "Yay Ziva!" Ziva smiled.

Tony stomped his foot because he wanted to sit next to Ziva to annoy her.

"DiNozzo and McGee, you will be sitting together."

DiNozzo smiled evilly. McGee sighed dreading this plane ride.

"And me and the Director."

Tony whistled, "Don't you two be having too much fun sitting togeth-"

**SMACK **"Sorry Boss. Won't happen again Boss."

They all got on the plane and sat down.

"Hello this is your flight attendant speaking, I hope you have an enjoyable time flying with us, thank you."

Once the attendant gave the all-clear to use electronics, McGee took out his phone and began playing games. Ziva put her headphones on and tuned out the world around her. Gibbs put his head back and fell asleep instantly, mostly because he hadn't gotten much rest lately, and Jenny soon followed Gibbs into sleep with her head back.

Abby tapped on Tony's shoulder, "Hey I'm bored."

"Yeah so am I." Tony sighed.

Abby thought looking over at her two bosses. "Wanna pull a prank on the Boss man and Boss lady?"

"Keep talking." Tony said interested.

Abby silently got up and walked over behind Gibbs and Jenny. Tony held his breathe scared for Abby. The goth carefully moved Gibbs' arm around Jenny and let it rest on her shoulder, and then she carefully moved Jenny's head onto Gibbs' chest. She took a picture snickering, and walked back to her seat.

"Abby if they would of woken up, you'd be dead!" Tony said laughing.

Abby laughed along, "I know, when they wake up they will be so confused it'll be hilarious!"

They laughed and talked for a couple hours and then they both fell asleep.

"Hello this is your flight attendant letting you know that we are beginning to land so I ask that everyone please buckle you seat belts. Thank you."

From hearing the loud voice, Tony, Abby, and Jenny all woke up.

Jenny opened her eyes and noticed that she was laying her head on Gibbs and he had his arm around her. **Shit, **she thought. She sat up pulling her head away and tried to get Gibbs arm off of her when Gibbs woke up. "What the hell are you doing with my arm?" He jumped.

"Trying to get it the hell off of me! You had it on my shoulder." She blushed.

"Like hell I did." He said yanking his arm away from her and looking out the window.

Tony and Abby watched the whole thing laughing hysterically.

"Something funny you two?" Gibbs asked glaring back at them.

"No boss not at all." Tony said smirking.

They all got off the plane and caught a bus that took them to the hotel.

Gibbs looked at the piece of paper with the hotel reservation information. "There's three rooms."

"Three?" Jenny asked. Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs continued, "Abby and Ziva can stay in one room, I'll go with Tony and McGee and you can have the other room."

Jenny frowned, "Jethro I'd feel guilty if you had to stay with Tony, we are perfectly able to share a room right?"

"Only if it's okay with you Jen." Gibbs said.

"It's fine." She said smiling.

They all went to check in, Gibbs gave Abby, McGee, Tony, and Ziva their room keys and they all went up to their rooms.

Abby and Ziva walked into their room.

"Woah this is so cool!" Abby said looking around and opening all the closet doors. "We are gonna have **so** much fun Ziva!"

Ziva laughed, "Right now Abby, all I want to do is sleep."

Abby smiled, "Okay and then do you wanna go to the pool?" Ziva nodded.

Meanwhile, Tony and McGee walked into their room. McGee is still not to excited about sharing a room with Tony but he would have to put up with it. "This is just like that movie when-" Tony began.

"Tony, we have to share this room for a _whole _week. Can you please not make any movie references?" McGee interrupted.

"Fine McGrouchy." Tony said jumping down on the bed.

Jenny and Gibbs opened the door to their room and when they walked in they saw a huge bathroom, a beautiful view, and _**one**_bed.

"We can share a bed right?" Jenny asked feeling awkward.

"Yep" Gibbs said trying to hide the fear in his voice. He didn't know how he could share a bed with Jenny without getting all nervous.

Jenny walked into the bathroom and sighed. "This is going to be a _long _week," She thought.

**TBC**

**Please keep the feedback coming, it helps me keep going. XOXO~Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine blah blah blah ENJOY:) **

**A/N: Okay listen up, I'm searching for a writing partner to write stories with! If you are interested then message me, looking forward to it!**

It is now dinner time and the team gathers in the lobby to go to the hotel restaurant.

"Now remember, we are paying for this meal with NCIS funds, so nothing to expensive." Jenny said glaring at DiNozzo.

"Why are you looking at me?" Tony asked defensively.

**SMACK** "Shutting up Boss."

The host of the restaurant walks up, "Hi may I help you?"

"We have reservations under _Shepherd_ for 9pm." Jenny explained.

"Oh okay then if you would please follow me I'll take you right to your seats." She said with a smile.

Once they sat down the waitress came over, "Hi my name is Cassy I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to dri-"

"Coffee." Gibbs interrupted. Cassy looked at him cautiously.

Jenny spoke up, "You'll have to excuse him, he hasn't had coffee since yesterday afternoon."

Cassy smiled, "Of course, and what can I get the rest of you?"

"I'll have a coke." Jenny said.

"Water please." Ziva stated.

"I'll take a coke as well." Tony said.

"Do you have CAF-POW?" Abby asked.

"CAF-what?" Cassy asked confused.

Abby sighed frowning, "Water please."

"I'll be right back." Cassy said and walked off.

She came back with their drinks and they ordered their food and ate it. They all just got a large pizza and shared.

"I am so beat." Tony yawned.

"Yeah me too." Ziva said.

"How about we call it a night and start planning tomorrow?" Jenny suggested.

"Okay goodnight!" Abby said giving everyone a hug.

Gibbs and Jenny made their way up to the room.

"You can take the bathroom first." Gibbs said.

"Thank you Jethro, I won't take long." Jenny said disappearing into the bathroom.

Jenny got in the shower and washed up, letting the warm water wash away all her stress from work. She turned off the water and stepped out grabbing her towel, then reached for her clothes. **Shit.** They weren't there. She forgot her clothes in the other room. The other room where GIBBS was.

She wrapped the towel securely around her, making sure to cover up everything, and she walked out into the other room to get her clothes.

Gibbs was reading a book when he heard the bathroom door open, he looked over and saw Jenny. His eyes almost popped out of his head. He pretended to still be reading but he couldn't concentrate knowing that his ex-lover was only feet away, with nothing but a towel covering her. "Calm down marine" He thought to himself.

Jenny finally found all her clothes and rushed back into the bathroom and changed. She walked out. "Bathrooms free."

"Thanks" Gibbs said making sure to grab _all_ his clothes and went into the shower.

After 20 minutes Gibbs came out of the bathroom wearing grey sweatpants and an old NIS t-shirt.

"Hey" Jenny said looking up. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Gibbs walked over to the side of the bed. "Sure, what movie?"

"Well, I brought two. Spider man or Dear John?"

"No way in hell am I watching some chick-flick. Spiderman."

Jenny giggled. "Okay then." She put in the movie and sat in bed with the covers over her.

Gibbs sat down on the bed but didn't get under the covers.

"Jethro get under the covers, this room is freezing."

"You sure?" Gibbs hesitated.

"Yes now get under and watch the movie!"

Gibbs got under the cover and leaned back watching the movie. The lights were off and it was very calm.

About an hour and a half passed and the movie was over. The TV was still on and Jenny and Gibbs were asleep, each facing away from each other.

**Gibbs' Dream~**

_"I love you Jethro."  
_

_"I love you too Jen." _

_They made passionate love and lie in each others arms, soaking in the others body heat and just enjoying the silence in the air." _

_"Jen I promise I will never hurt you, I will always love you." _

_"Jethro I love you more than anything in the world. Your my everything." _

_They fell asleep in each others arms. _

_Gibbs woke up the next morning, reached over to his lover, and found she wasn't there. The only thing in her place was a letter that said on the front "Dear Jethro, I'm sorry." _

_His whole world began crumbling down once again and he slid down the wall and silently sobbed. _

"Jethro"

"Jethro wake up." Jen said gently shoving his shoulder.

Gibbs bolted up from his restless sleep and looked around anxiously.

"Jethro calm down, it was just a bad dream."

"What happened?" He asked catching his breathe.

"I woke up and you were crying and screaming in your sleep. Are you okay?"

Gibbs sighed and thought to himself, "It wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. A very bad one."

"I'm fine. Sorry I woke you." He said quietly.

"Don't be. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" was the only reply she got before the lights went back out and all was silent again.

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading:) Reviews are always appreciated. XOXO~Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine blah blah blah, ENJOY:) **

**A/N Thank you so much for the people that have been messaging me and telling me that you like my writings, it means alot:) **

Gibbs woke up at 06:30. He looked next to him to see Jenny sleeping peacefully. It had been a while since he had seen her looking so peaceful, with no signs of stress from work written on her face. The morning sunlight peeking in through the white silk curtains fell on Jenny's fiery red hair making it glisten and sparkle bright. Gibbs watched her for a while just taking in the stillness of her body, the rise and fall of her chest.

It was now 07:00 and Jenny started stirring awake. She opened her eyes and looked over at Gibbs, who was already dressed. "Good morning." she said with a smile.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah, when you weren't screaming at the top of your lungs in your sleep." She smirked.

"Huh?"

"You don't remember last night? You had a nightmare and woke up screaming" She paused. "You were even crying" She smirked jokingly.

"Really?"

"Yep it was something I've never seen from you before." Jenny said.

"It's been happening for a while now." He said looking down.

"What has?" She asked looking over to him.

"The nightmares. They have been going on for a while. No big deal."

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"We should be getting down to the lobby and meet up with everyone else." Gibbs said changing the subject.

Jenny sighed and got dressed in the bathroom. She walked out and saw Gibbs ready to walk out the door. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He answered.

They got down to the lobby and saw everyone else.

"Hey guys!" Abby exclaimed hugging them.

"So what are we doing today?" Tony asked.

"Well, I google searched some places to eat breakfast and there's a coffee shop down the street." Jenny suggested.

Gibbs' blue eyes lite up, "Lets go."

Everyone else laughed at the coffee deprived man.

They got to the coffee shop and sat down to eat. Gibbs got two cups of coffee, Jenny got coffee and a bagel, Ziva got a muffin, and Tony and Tim both got donuts.

"So how did everyone sleep last night? Those beds are soo comfy!" Abby said.

"Slept like a baby." Tony said.

"Yeah, and you snore!" McGee interrupted.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"_Do too!" _Everyone at the table said together.

Tony pouted and sat back in his chair.

They finished eating and decided to walk around a little bit. Tony, Abby, McGee, and Ziva wanted to go to this music store on the corner so Jenny and Gibbs decided to walk around a little more and meet the others back at the hotel later.

"It's so nice here." Jenny said soaking in the warm majestic weather.

Gibbs just nodded.

"Lets go sit in the park over there." She said.

They walked over to the park and sat down on a bench. It was a very peaceful day, the birds were singing and the sky was shining bright.

They talked for a while and sat watching the stillness of the town, nothing like DC. After a while Gibbs' phone rang. He looked at his watch, 11:12.

"Yeah, Gibbs." he answered.

"Hey Gibbs where are you guys?" Abby asked.

"Were on our way to the hotel." Gibbs said signaling Jenny to start walking back.

Gibbs hung up. "I really don't feel like doing anything today."

"Me neither. I just want to sit back and relax." She laughed.

"You wanna go to the pool?" Gibbs suggested.

Jenny smiled, "Sure."

They walked to the hotel and went up to their room to change. Jenny took the bathroom first and when she came out, Gibbs looked at her trying not to make it obvious that he was starring. She was wearing a red and white striped bikini that was very low cut.

"You done in the bathroom?" He asked clearing his throat.

"Yep"

Gibbs walked into the bathroom and put on his swim trunks and went back into the other room. Jenny saw Gibbs out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing knee length swim shorts. His stomach was perfectly skinny, his abs very clear, his arms toned and firm, and his chest, oh God his chest. She took a moment to collect herself and said, " Ready?"

He nodded and they walked down to the pool. They were the only ones there. It was silent, but a calming type of silent.

Jenny put her hand in the water. "Feels good." she said drying her hand.

Gibbs put his things down on the chair and walked over to her. "We'll just see about that." he said picking Jenny up and throwing her into the warm pool water.

Jenny surfaced and screamed, "Jethro! You are so dead!"

"Eh, it was worth it." he smirked.

"Well I don't want to be in the water just yet, help me out!" She said reaching her hand out to her.

He reached for her hand to pull her out but instead Jenny pulled him in with her.

"Mean!" Gibbs said.

"Mean? Your the one that just threw me into the pool!" Jenny said laughing.

They laughed for a while and just sat around in the pool, letting the water wash away the left over stress of work.

"This is great." Gibbs finally said.

"What's great?"

"This, a vacation. A time to get away from the office, I'm glad I came." He smiled.

"I'm glad you came too. You work so hard, you deserve a little break every so often."

"It feels great to just relax and not worry about how much unfinished paperwork is on my desk." He said looking over to Jenny sitting next to him.

"Yeah I know what you mean." She looked at him

At that moment, both their eyes locked on each others. Jenny looked into Jethro's bright blue eyes that were looking back at her. Jethro was starring into Jenny's magical green eyes, he couldn't look away. It was as if some force was pushing him closer and closer to him. Jenny felt something in that moment, like everything was right with the world. Their lips were just an inch apart now, both of them hadn't planned on backing away. With every second they got closer to each other, the more right it felt..

**TBC**

**Please please PLEASE review! Thanks :) XOXO~Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just borrowing, ENJOY:) **

**A/N Thank you for all the kind messages, still looking for a writing partner:)**

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs didn't know what was happening. They didn't know if this was a good idea, but they were about to find out. The space between them was closing slowly when-

"I found them!" Abby said walking outside to the pool not seeing what Jenny and Gibbs were doing.

Gibbs and Jenny heard Abby and in one second they moved away from each other like nothing was about to happen.

"Whats up?" Abby asked. Tony, Ziva, and McGee joined her.

Gibbs cleared his throat, "Just relaxing."

"Oh okay well we were all just hanging out in the lobby and we decided to go find you guys so we can say goodnight, were gonna all have a movie night in our room. Wanna join?" Tony asked.

Jenny spoke up, "No thanks, I'm tired so I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Okay well goodnight !" Abby said smiling. The agents all walked away and to their rooms.

"What do you think they were doing in the pool?" Tony smirked walking into his hotel room with the others.

"I think they were relaxing like they said." Ziva stated.

Tony laughed, "Yeah, suuree."

"I think they'd make a cute couple!" Abby said.

McGee interrupted, "Lets just watch the movie." He said laughing.

"Okay McKilljoy!" Tony laughed.

Back at the pool, Jenny and Gibbs got out of the pool and into the elevator to go back to the hotel room.

Gibbs turned to Jenny, "Jen, about what happened at the pool-"

"Nothing happened at the pool Jethro."

"Well, what was _about _to happen-"

"It's okay Jethro, we don't need to talk about it." She said smiling.

They walked into the hotel room. It was already 11:45 and they didn't know how the time seemed to fly.

Gibbs took the bathroom first and got in the shower. As the water fell onto him, he couldn't stop thinking about Jenny and what _almost _happened at the pool.

He got out the shower and put sweatpants and a t-shirt on, and walked into the other room. He walked out and saw Jenny asleep on the bed, still in her bikini. He walked over to her and shook her awake. "Jen."

She jerked awake and looked up. "Jethro?"

"You fell asleep. Your still in your swim suit."

"Oh, thank you." She got up and moved into the bathroom to get dressed. She walked out and saw Jethro reading a book on the bed. She didn't want things to be awkward between them. She so desperately wished that she could tell him how she really felt.

She walked over and got under the covers along with Gibbs, looking over to the clock which said 12:13. She closed her eyes, thinking about the events of the day they had. When she opened her eyes back up she looked back to the clock and this time it had said 1:02. She must've fallen asleep. She looked over her shoulder and saw Gibbs asleep still sitting up with his book in his hands resting on his chest and his head tilted back. She took the book from his hands and set it down on the nightstand. She tapped his shoulder and he woke up. "What?" he said.

"Lay down, you'll hurt your back sleeping like that."

"Oh Okay." He said slumping down into the bed and resting his head on the pillow.

Jenny turned back around and fell asleep thinking of Gibbs at the pool.

**Gibbs' dream~**

_He sat on the floor, crying his heart out. How could she just leave him? She told him she loved him. What did he do wrong? He opened up the letter and read- _

_ Dear Jethro, I have had the time of my life with you, but I can't stay any longer. I just don't want to get hurt. I know that I told you I loved you, and that was wrong of me. I'm sorry, I just don't believe that you love me any longer. You need a woman who can give you unconditional love, and I just can't do that for you. I have other responsibilities and other matters to attend to back home. Here I am writing this letter watching you sleep. Do you know how peaceful you look when you are asleep? I wish I could help you look that peaceful all the time, but I can't. There are so many words I could say right now but I know that no matter what I say at this moment, it won't make this situation any easier. So I guess the only thing left to say is..Goodbye. _

Jenny awoke to the sound of screaming and yelling. She jumped up and moved over towards Gibbs.

"Jethro." no response. She felt helpless, there she was watching her friend and colleague trapped inside his nightmare, with no sign of ending.

"Jethro wake up." She said a bit louder. The only response she got was the screaming.

She reached over and placed her hand on his chest.

He jolted awake sitting up as fast as he could. Jenny looked at him when she noticed the loaded weapon that he sleeps with in his right hand.

Gibbs was sitting up but not completely awake yet. In his dream he held his gun to his head and wished for the pain to be over.

Jenny moved closer as slowly as possible, "Jethro you need to wake up." She said worried.

"Jethro please put the gun down." She pleaded.

His hand was shaking and his finger was on the trigger.

"Jethro please!" she cried. He wasn't responding.

"Jethro wake up!" She scream as loud as she could knocking the weapon out of his hand and onto the floor.

Gibbs became aware of his surroundings and said, "Jen?"

Jenny sat back down, out of breathe.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked looking over at her confused.

"You had another nightmare and had your gun to your head!" She cried out. "My God I thought you were going to kill yourself Jethro."

He didn't understand why she was crying. "What?" was all he could ask.

"You scared me half to death Jethro!" She said. She took a second to recollect herself and breathe. She began to calm down. She put a hand on his back trying to comfort him knowing he must be so shaken up. "Shh it's okay now, it was just a nightmare. Try to get back to sleep."

"I can't." he said, with his head in his hands.

"Lay down." She ordered. He lied back down onto his stomach and Jenny began making circular motions with her hand on his back. He concentrated on the pattern of her hand gently moving around on his back. Only minutes later she heard his breathing even out and steady.

Once he was asleep she leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Tomorrow," she paused, "we are so talking about this nightmare. This needs to stop"

She rested her head back on her pillow and fell into a dreamless, restful, sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please write reviews. XOXO~Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, ENJOY:) **

* * *

Jenny felt the warm Florida sun on her face and opened her eyes to see it was morning. She looked over and saw Gibbs sitting up reading cold case files from work. "What time is it?"

"11:23" Gibbs said still looking down at the case file.

"I slept through the alarm?"

"Nope, I turned it off. Figured you could use the rest."

Jenny nodded, "When did you get up?"

"Around 06:00."

Jenny sat up, "What are those?"

"Case files."

"Jethro put them down. This is a _vacation _remember?"

"There's nothing else to do." he calmly stated.

"Lets talk." She said turning toward him. He put the file that he was reading down and looked at her.

"Ok, about what?"

"Last night." She quietly said looking into his eyes.

"Look I'm so-" He began but Jenny cut him off.

"Don't you dare say your sorry, sign of weakness." She smirked.

He just looked down away from her.

"Tell me." she said.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me the nightmare." she moved closer to him.

Gibbs sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea Jen."

"Oh Jethro just tell me!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Jethro please, I can help you. It just breaks my heart seeing you screaming in fear, and last night..when you had that gun up to your head...I thought.."

"I know Jen, I know."

"Why? Why would you put your _own _gun to your head, even if it was a dream. A person should never dream about that. _That_ gun is supposed to be used for saving people, for saving lives. Not taking your own"

"You." He said quietly looking away.

"Me? What?" She asked confused.

"You asked why. Why do I wake up every night screaming? Because of _you_ Jen. Okay?"

"What did _I_ do Jethro?" She said.

"Paris." he answered.

Jenny froze. Paris. The undercover op. The smiles. The laughter. The love. The letter..

"The letter." She said.

Gibbs just nodded.

"Jethro I'm so sorry. It was so long ago."

"Just drop it. It doesn't matter." He said getting tense.

"Yes it does Jethro." She paused for a moment, "You wanna know the _real _reason I left?"

He looked up to her.

She continued, "I left, because I was scared. I've seen every one of your three ex-wives and I'm no where as pretty as them. You deserved better. You deserved someone that was beautiful and everything you hoped for, and I just wasn't that."

"Jen, you were my everything. My rock. Yeah, maybe your nothing like the others, but I divorced the others. Why would you want to look like someone who I divorced? Your perfect just the way you are. I loved you Jen. I think I still do, and when you left that night..It tore me apart."

Jenny looked him straight in the eye and said. "So do I."

"So do you what?" Gibbs asked.

"So do I." She repeated. "I love you too."

Gibbs looked at her and saw the truth and love written in her eyes. "You do?"

She nodded. "It just took me a while to figure it out, but when you said what you just did a moment ago, it was more then enough to make me realize that..I can't live without you in my life Jethro."

He smiled and leaned in towards her and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. After a few moments, Jenny pulled away and said, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what took you so long?"

He grinned and pulled her back in for a loving kiss.

When they were done, Jenny smiled and looked to Gibbs. He looked up and his smile fell.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Four." he answered.

"Huh?"

"I have four ex-wives. Not three." he said seriously.

"I don't understand."

"My first wife, I never told you about her."

She was shocked, "_Four _times? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't talk about it to anyone. Hurts to much." He paused, "Shannon. Her name was Shannon. We met when I was ready to leave for deployment for the first time. She was my first love. We got married and moved to DC. We had a daughter named Kelly."

"You had a **daughter**?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "It broke my heart every time I had to leave them for deployment. I even missed Kelly's birth." He paused, "One day while I was over seas, Shannon witnessed the murder of a marine and was put under witness protection. Kelly and her were in the car with their protection detail when a shot fired and hit the driver killing him instantly. Shannon and my _eight _year old daughter were killed in the crash." He said on the verge of tears. "I wasn't there for them when they needed me."

Jenny didn't know what to say, she had tears in her eyes. "Oh my God Jethro I'm so sorry. Thank you for telling me and trusting me."

"It feels good to finally talk about it." He smiled pulling her into another long kiss. They couldn't wait to see what events would unfold it the days of vacation to come.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank you for reading:) Reviews help alot thanks:) XOXO~Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: None of the NCIS ish is mine, ENJOY:) **

**A/N I wanna give a BIG HUGE NCIS welcome to ****_Jeresa4ever! H_****er and I will be joining forces and writing awesome NCIS fanfics together, so be on the lookout for that! She is an amazing writer so be sure to go check out her stories as well. Welcome to the ****_gibbslovexo _****family girl!:) **

* * *

They were starring into each others eyes, not believing what just happened when Gibbs' phone rang. "Gibbs" he answered.

"Hey Boss just letting you guys know that were all heading down to the beach and we'll see ya later." Tony said.

"Gotcha." He hung up.

"What did they want?" Jenny asked still smiling looking into his eyes.

"Just calling to let us know that they're heading down to the beach."

"Oh I wanna go to the beach!" She said.

Gibbs put his arms around her waist, "I promise, one day this week, me and you will go to the beach. Just us."

She smiled, "That sounds wonderful. So what do you want to do now?"

"I'm thinking we should just have a lazy day."

"A _lazy_ day?" She questioned.

"Yeah, just me and you. Laying in bed, watching some movies." He smiled.

"Okay!" She was excited.

They sat down on the bed and flipped through the TV channels. They couldn't find anything on so they just lied down, Gibbs' chest against her back. His arm laying over her waist. They just lied there awake for what seemed like hours and hours. They didn't talk. It was a comfortable, peaceful silence. They absorbed each others warmth and savored every second of it.

"I missed you Jethro." She said looking over her shoulder smiling.

"I missed you too Jen." He said giving her a kiss.

They stayed like that for a while and eventually they both fell back to sleep. It was now 3:30 in the afternoon and Jenny's head lay on Gibbs' chest. Everything seemed right with the world.

**Jenny's dream~**

_There she was, awake late at night, sitting at the table across the room from the bed. In the bed, lay the love of her life. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She so desperately wished she didn't have to do this, but it was for Jethro's own good. So she wrote her letter to him. Each word she wrote more difficult then the last. She wished that she could be everything that he wants, everything that he needs, but she just isn't. He will never feel the way she feels. So she decided she had to leave, before she got hurt. She walked over and placed the letter on the pillow next to her love, and walked out the door, never looking back._

Jenny jolted up in bed awake now and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She looked next to her to find Jethro shivering in his sleep. It may be Florida, but wow was this hotel cold. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over Gibbs. Gibbs subconsciously sighed as the warm blankets melted away the cold. Jenny sat there for a while just thinking about him, about her, about _them_. What was going to happen once they got back to work? Would they forget any of this happened? Would they tell people about them? Would Jethro desert her? She shook her head and got rid of the negative thoughts. It was 6:01, "Why are we in bed so early?" she thought.

Just then she heard Gibbs call her name, "Jen" She looked over, his eyes were still closed.

"Yes Jethro?" She smiled.

He sighed, "Jen"

She laughed to herself at the fact of Gibbs sleep talking.

"I love you" He said quietly.

"I love you too Jethro." She smiled.

"What time do you wanna leave for work?" He asked, barley audible.

She laughed, "Jethro, we're in Florida, on vacation. We don't have to go to work until next week."

"No" He said.

"No what?" She asked.

"I love you, Jen." He said smiling in his sleep.

She didn't say anything, she just leaned down and gently kiss his soft lips and his eyes shot open. He noticed his surroundings and began returning the kiss. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled, "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" She grinned.

"I do not!" He blushed.

"Whatever you say Jethro. You wouldn't wanna lose your big bad marine image now would you?" She smiled jokingly.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she quickly grabbed his tongue with her mouth and they made out for a while.

After about an hour Jethro spoke up, "Let's go to the beach."

"Jethro, it's pitch dark outside!"

"That's the fun part!" He smiled.

"Your insane!" She said gently pushing him back.

"So do you wanna go?"

"What if we get lost or drown?" She asked.

"Oh c'mon Jen, it's time to stop playing director, and start playing agent. Be adventurous." He grinned.

She thought for a moment. "Lets do it!"

**TBC..**

* * *

**Reviews, reviews, reviews:) XOXO~Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own any, enjoy. **

**A/N Quick thank you to everyone that has been messaging me with support. It's hard but I'm trying to get through. I know that I will miss her so much. I will never stop writing because it's something I love to do, plus my mother was a writer. I like to think that she's proud of me for following in her footsteps. Thank you again and I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. **

* * *

"Jethro you know that you're insane right?" Jenny laughed walking in the sand barefoot.

"I know, but that's why I'm so good at my job, can't be an investigator without being a little crazy." He smiled, his fingers locked with hers.

Gibbs looked at his watch, it was now 1am. They got to the water and Gibbs took off his shirt.

Jenny blushed at his rock hard abs. "What in the world are you doing?" She chuckled.

"Going for a swim, wanna join?"

"I'm not exactly dressed for a swim Jethro."

Gibbs walked over to her and lifted her shirt up over her head, "Who said anything about being _dressed _to swim?" He grinned.

She glared at him, "You devil. I love it." She said taking her skirt off.

They ran to the water and ran a blast. They splashed water at each other and talked. It was just like back when they were partners at NCIS.

Gibbs put his arms around Jenny's waist, "Did you know, that you are so beautiful under this moon light?"

She kissed him, "Did you know, that I love you?"

"I kinda figured." He grinned.

They stayed in the ocean for a while. By the time they decided to leave and go back to the hotel, it was 4:30am, and they were both shriveled up prunes from staying in the water.

"I'm so tired." Jenny said yawning.

"So am I, why'd you make me go to the beach at one in the morning?" He winked.

She hit him in the stomach playfully and sticking her tongue out.

They got back to their room and sat on the bed.

"Jethro can I ask you something?" Jenny asked seriously.

He looked at her, "Sure, anything."

"What is gonna happen, to us? Ya know, when we get back to the office."

He thought for a moment, "Well, we obviously can't tell anyone."

She got mad at that, "And why the hell not?"

"Because Jen, You sleeping with one of your agents isn't exactly the kind of rep you want."

She stood up angry, "Ya know what Jethro, why does _everything _have to be secret with you? Why can't you just for _once_ be honest to people? It's that you don't want people knowing your with me isn't it? It's that your ashamed?"

"Jen, I'm just trying to do what is best for our careers."

"Who cares about our _careers_? I think we have a future together and that is way more important than a stupid career! I should've known that this whole _I love you _bid was just a one time thing and that you'd forget about it once got we got back to the work place!" She screamed.

"Jen calm down your overreacting!"

"_I'm _overreacting?! I can't even believe you right now! I'm going for a walk." She walked out.

She slammed the door behind her and Gibbs sat there for 10 minutes, "What just happened?"

He was so confused, he was just trying to help her career. Why did she freak out? He didn't understand. She just left him, again. She walked out. What was happening? He couldn't let her get away. Not this time.

He ran outside the hotel and ran 3 blocks down. He saw Jenny crossing the street and started walking her way and following her.

Then he panicked, he saw the truck, he saw Jenny, he saw the truck headed for Jenny, the love of his life.

He ran faster than he had ever ran before towards her, "Jen!" He screamed.

She looked back at him and looked confused. He ran right to her and pushed her out of the way onto the sidewalk. She was pretty sure she broke something.

When Gibbs pushed her away he didn't have enough time to get out of the way himself. He saw the truck only 2 feet away and then he felt himself being forced under the truck. He must've hit his head when the truck collided with him because he felt dizzy and sick. The last thing he saw the Jenny towering over him crying and screaming his name, and then all he saw was darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'm sorry it's not my best.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Only borrowing, ENJOY:) **

**A/N So sorry it's taking me a while to update. For those of you who know me, you know how hard it's been this past week from losing my mom, so please bare with me. Thanks.**

* * *

Jenny turned around when she heard her name being called. She didn't have time to see his face, but she knew that voice anywhere. Next thing she knew she was pushed so hard her body flew to the sidewalk. She got up, not able to move her arm, and turned around. What she saw made her weak at the knees. She saw a truck, with blood on the front. She saw a man underneath the truck, her man. "Jethro!" She screamed. She ran over and saw him unconscious and bleeding severely. Oh God, so much blood. "Someone call 911!" She screamed to nobody in particular. "I already got them on the line!" A woman in her late 30's said walking over to the scene.

Jenny squatted down next to Jethro, "Jethro, can you hear me?"

No response.

"Jethro I know you must be in pain but you gotta hold on, please Jethro please hold on. Stay with me." She cried.

* * *

He heard the screams, the crying. He felt the cold, the pain.

He heard a familiar voice in the distance. "Jethro I know you must be in pain but you gotta hold on, please Jethro please hold on. Stay with me."

Jen. It was Jen. He couldn't open his eyes, it was as if he forgot how to. His mouth wasn't cooperating either.

I'm holding on for you Jen, I love you. You can't hear me but I love you. I can't see you but I know your there, somewhere. I'm so cold Jen.

* * *

Once the ambulance got there they loaded Gibbs' seemingly lifeless body into the stretcher.

Jenny stepped up to the EMT, "I'm his boss, I need to go with him."

"Very well." The EMT nodded.

She got into the ambulance and sat next to the stretcher with Gibbs' body on it. She felt so helpless. There was so much blood.

"What are his chances?" She asked the EMT sitting with her.

"It's hard to tell Ma'am, right now I'd say that the chances are low, but we are bringing him to good doctors that come from all over the country, he will be in good hands."

She nodded. You have to hold on Jethro, I love you and I'm sorry, oh God I'm sorry.

* * *

The ambulance arrived at Bayfront Medical Center and Gibbs was rushed into the ICU. Jenny was told to stay out in the waiting room.

She was so worried. This was all her fault. Why did she overreact like she did? Why didn't she just let him explain?

She pulled out her cellphone and called Tony.

"Tony" He answered.

She tried to find her voice, "Tony, it's Jenny."

Tony could hear the despair in her voice. "Is everything okay?"

She sighed trying to keep it together. "It's Gibbs, he was in an accident. Get over to Bayfront Medical Center ASAP."

They were both silent for a moment, "Oh my God, is he okay?"

She straightened up and barked, "Just get here. Tell the others." and with that, she hung up the phone leaving Tony with so many unanswered questions.

There were so many thoughts going through her head. Why did this have to happen to Jethro? He saved _her _life, and because of it, he might lose his own.

She leaned her head back and fell into a restless sleep full of nightmares and worries.

* * *

Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Abby all arrived at the hospital. Abby was hysterical. She ran over to Jenny who was now awake, "What happened?!"

"He got hit by a truck." She said looking straight ahead.

Abby couldn't find the right words, so she just cried more.

"Well, is he going to be alright?" Ziva asked.

"He's still in surgery."

She nodded and they all sat down next to her, taking the hint that she wasn't up for talking at the moment.

This was taking forever, she just needed to know that he was okay. She needed to know that she wasn't going to lose him again.

* * *

After a while the doctor came out, "Agent Gibbs?"

Jenny stood up and walked over, "I'm his boss, how is he?"

"He got through the surgery well. He has some damage to the brain but nothing permanent. He is sedated right now and in recovery, he may be out for a while. We want to keep him for a little to observe how he is and to make sure everything is okay. All in all, I'd say that Agent Gibbs is very lucky."

She sighed in relief, "Can we see him?"

"One at a time. His room number is 142." He said walking away.

She walked back to the others, "He's okay, he's recovering. Nothing permanent."

Abby looked like she had just been sent to heaven and back, she smiled "When can we see him?"

"The doctor said he could have visitors, but one at a time."

Abby looked up at her, "You go first, we'll wait."

Jenny nodded and walked in the direction of his room.

* * *

She stood outside the door of room 142, not sure if she was ready to see what is inside. Suck it up Jenny, she told herself.

She opened the door and walked inside. What she saw broke her heart into a thousand pieces. Jethro was asleep with an IV in his hand, and a tube up his nose. He looked pale and in pain. She walked over to him, sat down, and grabbed his hand. "Your gonna be okay Jethro." she sighed.

She sat there for a while and just so desperately wished that she could see those beautiful blue eyes of his.

She took out her phone and called SECNAV. She told him what had happened and he got them a flight back to DC in a few days.

* * *

He was tired, his head felt like rocks. He could smell the cleaner and knew he was in a hospital. He felt the tube up his nose and the bandage on his head. There was something else he felt. A hand. There was someone touching his hand, holding it.

Okay Gunny, on the count of three, your gonna give all your remaining power into opening your eyes, got it? He tried to encourage himself.

One...two..._three._ Nothing.

Okay lets try again, one...two..._**Three**_. Still nothing.

This time he imagined he was looking into the eyes of Jen, his love.

One...two... he opened his eyes and squinted. He saw her, she was there. She didn't leave him.

"Jen." he said but it came out more of a rough mumble.

* * *

She was resting her eyes, her hand holding his. It was peaceful, being there with him.

She was thinking about all the time she's had with Gibbs, the good and the bad. To her surprise there were more _good _times than bad.

"Jen." She heard and her head snapped up and her eyes flew open. She saw Gibbs looking at her, he looked confused.

"Jethro your awake!" She cried out pushing the emergency help button. Seconds later nurses and a doctor came flying in pushing Jen out of the way. She was so relieved to hear his voice again.

"Agent Gibbs can you nod your head for me?" His doctor asked.

He put all his might into moving his head up and down even though it hurt.

"Can you raise you left thumb?"

It took him a while but eventually his left thumb went up in the air.

"Good. Now do you know where you are?"

"Hospital." He replied in a gruff voice.

"Great, and do you know who this is?" He asked pointing at Jenny.

"Jen." He smiled.

His doctor nodded and walked over to Jenny, "Everything seems to be normal, he is responding well."

She nodded and sat back down next to Gibbs. All the medical personnel left the room satisfied.

They just stared at each other until Jenny spoke up.

"I missed you." She smiled looking down.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple days, you were hit by a truck." She said, her smile fading.

"I remember." He said.

"You saved my life Jethro." She looked up.

He didn't say anything.

"Jen, about what happened in the hotel," He paused, trying to store up the energy, he knew this had to be said, "I didn't mean that I don't want people knowing about me being with us. I just meant that, I don't want to bring _us _into work. If we act like anymore than bosses in front of my team, it could throw them off, it could throw us off. I don't want you to lose your job Jen. I care to much about you to let that happen." He said looking down.

"I'm sorry Jethro, I don't know why I overreacted, I guess I was just afraid of losing you."

"You'll never lose me Jen, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not _that _easy to get rid of."

She smiled, "You got that right." She said jokingly.

His head fell back against his own will and his eyelids began to fall. He was so tired it was unbelievable.

Jenny noticed and said, "Get some rest Jethro, I'll be here when you wake up, I'll get you out of here soon I promise."

He smiled before sleep took over him fully. She bend down and kissed his forehead. "And you'll never lose _me."_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, please review and let me know how you like it:) XOXO~Angel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters yada yada ENJOY:) **

**A/N Be on the look out for me and ****_Jeresa4ever_****'snew story coming soon!**

* * *

He opened his eyes, remembering everything. He had to stop waking up in hospitals. It was so annoying. Everything was still so fuzzy and he just wished that he was at home in bed. In bed with Jenny, holding her.

"Good Morning Agent Gibbs did you sleep well?" The doctor asked walking in. He was tall, skinny, he had brown hair, and he obviously liked axe.

He just nodded and gave a quick glare.

"Can I take a look at you bandage?" He asked motioning his hand in the direction of his head wound.

"Do I have a choice?" Gibbs barked.

The doctor laughed, "Not really, I am just trying to make you feel more comfortable."

Gibbs just sat there while the doctor played around at his head.

"It's a lovely family you have, very caring and protective of you. They've been here all night ya know." The doctor smiled.

Gibbs shrugged, "They're good people."

"Indeed they are."

"So when do I get to go home doc?" He asked cutting to the chase.

"How bout' this, I'll make a deal with you. If you cooperate and let us do our jobs, then I can have your discharge papers ready by tomorrow morning how's that sound?" He grinned.

Gibbs smiled, "Deal." Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Gibbs said not sounding as powerful as he would've liked to, so it was likely that the person on the other side of the door didn't hear him.

As the door opened, Jenny walks in and Gibbs' heart skips a beat.

"Jen." He smiled.

* * *

Jenny has been sitting out in the waiting room _all _night with Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Abby. She needed to get up and walk around. _One_ can only handle so much of DiNozzo's jokes before _one _feels the need to shoot themselves.

She walked over to the front desk. "Jethro Gibbs, is he awake?"

The receptionist looked up at Jenny and smiled, "One moment please, I'll ask his doctor."

She stood there waiting for a few minutes until the lady came back. "I spoke with his nurse and she told me that Doctor Martin is in with Agent Gibbs now."

"Thank you." Jenny smiled.

She turned around, took a sip of her coffee, and headed for room 142.

* * *

While she was walking to his room she noticed a little girl that was no older then 8, sitting in a chair in the hall. She looked like death took over. Which is not something you want to look like in a hospital. She walked over to her.

"Hi." Jenny smiled.

The little girl looked up and back down again.

"My name's Jenny, what's yours?"

She looked back up and into Jenny's eyes. "Anna, my name is Anna."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm tired. I was up all night." Anna said.

"Why are you out here all by yourself Anna?"

"I went looking for my parents, but I got lost."

Jenny smiled, "I'll help you look if you want, do you know where they are?"

Anna was trying to remember then said, "My grandma told me that they took them to some place called the _morgue_. But I can't find them, I've tried every room."

Jenny's smile faded quickly, "Come with me Anna." She said as she took the girls hand.

Jenny and Anna walked back to the waiting room. "Do you see your grandma?"

"Yeah she's right there." Anna said pointing to an aging lady dressed in casual attire.

Anna led Jenny towards her grandma. "Grandma, this is my friend Jenny, she said that she was gonna help us find Mommy and Daddy!" She said with a smile.

The older lady looked up to Jenny with a concerned face.

Jenny spoke up, "I found her sitting by herself in the halls and she told me that she was looking for the morgue. So I brought her back here."

Anna's grandma nodded, "My name is Susan, Anna's parents were in a car accident last night. Thank you for bringing her back to me. She's always wandering off. I'm sorry if she was a bother."

Jenny smiled at Anna, "No bother at all, it was a pleasure to meet you Anna, and thank you for introducing me to your grandma."

"Thank you." Susan said. "Now Anna let's not keep Jenny held up. I'm sure she has someone she's here to visit."

"Actually I do, it was nice meeting you Susan." Jenny said with a smile and waved. "Good bye Anna, stay out of trouble."

* * *

Jenny went all the way back up to the 3rd floor and headed towards Gibbs' room. She couldn't wait to see his face. Since her little encounter with Anna she's had time to think. That little girl just lost her only parents and yet she still seemed to be so happy. It was heartbreaking. She couldn't imagine what she would do if she had ever lost Jethro. She would die of heartache, that's what she would do.

She knocked on the door and opened it when no one answered.

She walked in and saw Gibbs in his bed looking straight at her. His eyes were as bright as the sun shining through his window.

"Jen." He said with a huge smile.

"Good morning Jethro." She smiled.

The doctor cut in, "I just got done telling Agent Gibbs that if everything is well, I can have him out of here by tomorrow morning, but he can not return to field work for some time do to the brain damage."

Jenny nodded, "You hear that Jethro? So be good!"

His doctor laughed, "Well I'll just be going, take it easy Agent Gibbs." and with that he left.

Jenny walked over and sat on the edge of Gibbs' bed. "Thank you." she said.

"For what?"

She hesitated, "For saving my life." After meeting Anna, she realized how short life can be, and that you should never take things for granted, because maybe when you finally get up the courage to do something good with your life, it will be too late.

Gibbs sighed, "Jen, we've gone over this before. I will always be there for you. I'd rather it be me in this bed than you."

"I know Jethro. I'm always here for you, remember that."

Gibbs smiled, "Forever."

Jenny nodded, "Forever Jethro." She leaned down and gently pressed her lips against Gibbs'

* * *

"Jethro just eat it."

Gibbs shook his head, pouting like a child. "No."

"You need to eat."

"It looks like something that would come out of DiNozzo's ass Jen."

"Remember what the doctor said? If you want to get out of here tomorrow you better eat." Jenny said firmly.

"I don't wanna."

"Fine, then you leave me no choice." Jenny said as she grabbed a spoon full of the disgusting cafeteria slop and put it up to his mouth. "Open"

Gibbs' shook his head again.

"I'll get you coffee if you eat it."

Gibbs gave in and opened his mouth, allowing Jenny to spoon feed him.

When he was done eating the slop, with the help of Jenny, he looked at her and said, "That was almost romantic Jen." He smirked.

"What? Me spoon feeding you?"

"Kinda, if it wasn't so disgusting, it would've been cute." He laughed.

Jenny laughed, "Jethro I think the pain meds are starting to work."

"Why would you say that?" Gibbs asked right before he asked Jenny where his boat was.

Jenny kept laughing, "Jethro, how in the world would they get your boat in this hospital?"

"The same way I got it out of my basement." He stated looking proud.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" She asked curious.

"Ummm, I forget." He said laughing.

Jenny hit him playfully, "Get some rest Jethro it's late."

"I don't wanna!" He whined.

Jenny sighed, "Jethro you need some rest. Think of it this way, if you go to sleep than tomorrow morning will come faster and-"

Jenny stopped talking when she looked over and saw that Gibbs was already dead asleep.

She leaned down and kissed his head. "Am I really _that _boring?" She smirked.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, review please:) XOXO~Angel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not my characters! ENJOY:)**

**A/N Please please PLEASE let me know what you think! This will be the last chapter ****_but, _****have no fear, I ****_may _****do a sequel! Do you guys want a sequel? :)**

* * *

He sat there on his hospital bed, finally dressed in normal clothing instead of that stupid hospital gown. He was all ready to go home. He was just waiting for the others to come pick him up so they could go to the airport. His head still hurt a little, but the doctor said that it is normal as long as he kept taking his pain medications.

* * *

He heard a knock at the door and Jenny entered with a smile on her face. "Hey Jethro, how are you feeling?"

"Eh," He shrugged. "Better than before."

Jenny laughed, "I'm sure you do! Are you ready?"

"I am _so _ready." He exclaimed.

They walked out of his room and he gave his signed papers to the head nurse and they proceeded to walk out. Gibbs was still a little shaky on walking so Jenny held his arm to steady him as they walked slowly.

As they were about to leave through the hallway exit door, Tony and Abby came rushing through almost knocking Gibbs down. "Woah sorry Boss, you ready?" Tony asked.

"No Tony, I'm just talking a lovely stroll through the hallway." He said sarcastically. Jenny tried to hide her smile.

Abby leaned in to Tony and whispered, "I think he's ready."

Jenny turned her head slightly to the left and back, and then she did a double take. She saw the little girl from last night. "Tony, Abby, you guys help Gibbs to the car. I'll be right out."

"You alright?" Gibbs asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine."

Tony, Gibbs, and Abby looked at her with weird expressions, but left to go out to the car anyway.

* * *

Jenny walked over to the chair that the girl was sitting in. "Anna" She said with a smile.

Anna looked up and smiled, "Jenny!" She stood up.

Jenny looked down at her, "Did you run away from your grandma again?"

Anna chuckled, "No, she just went to the café to get me something to eat."

"What are you guys still doing here?" She asked.

Anna looked back down, "Well, Grandma told me that my Mom and Dad won't be coming back. That they're in a better place now." She looked up, "They died Jenny."

Jenny's eyes were almost ready to let go of the tears that threatened to fall to her cheeks. "So why are you still here? You should be at home resting, not here in this boring old hospital."

"Grandma said that the man in the other car is in a real long sleep right now and that he's feeling bad. She said that he might die too. The doctors said that he's got no family. So me and my Grandma have been staying with him morning and night and praying together that he wakes up. He doesn't deserve to die too. Grandma says he's only 23. I want him to live so I can give him a _big, _huge hug and tell him that it's okay and that I forgive him."

Jenny lost the tears that were built up in her eyes and said, "Anna, that is beautiful. You are a very special young lady, don't you ever forget that."

Anna smiled, "It's bad enough that I had to lose my Mommy and Daddy, but I know in my stomach that they would want that man to live."

Jenny heart was breaking and she smiled even bigger. "Your grandma is very lucky to have a gal like you around to keep her happy, Anna."

She laughed, "Thanks, and you know what's weird? I haven't cried yet. I'm gonna stay strong for that man. I'm gonna make my Mommy and Daddy proud."

"Anna, you make them proud every day. Just never stop smiling and I promise they will always be proud. I know that they're up in heaven bragging about you to all their friends saying, _That's our little girl Anna, ain't she special?_ "

Anna nodded, "I'll never stop smiling Jenny. I promise."

"Good, well sweetie I have to go home now." She smiled.

"Do you live in Florida?" Anna asked.

Jenny shook her head, "I live all the way up in Washington DC. Do you know where that is?"

Anna smiled, "My friend Grace went on a field trip there once! She says that's where the President of the United States lives!" She said excited.

Jenny laughed, "Yes it is." She took out a paper, "Anna, this is my card. If you ever need anything, you give me a call on either one of these numbers okay?" She smiled.

Anna nodded and took the card, "What's NCIS?" She asked.

"It stands for _Naval Criminal Investigative Service._"

"What do you do there?" She questioned.

Jenny smiled, "We find bad guys and stop them from hurting more people."

Anna's face lit up, "Wow so you're like a super hero? You save lives?"

Jenny nodded, "Yeah sorta like that. I manage the teams that find the bad guys and save people."

"That's so cool! I wish I could do that."

"Hey you never know, maybe you'll make a good cop one day." Jenny smiled.

"Maybe." Anna laughed.

Jenny nodded her head and hugged the little girl. "Well Anna I have to go now. I'm glad we got to talk before I left."

"Bye Jenny!"

Jenny turned around to leave but said, "Oh and Anna? Make sure you tell that man you're looking after that I said I hope he feels better soon." She smiled.

"I will!" She exclaimed and ran into his room.

* * *

They all got to the airport and boarded the plane, excited to go home. "Same seating arrangements as before." Jenny stated.

They all sat down and the plane took off. Jenny turned to Gibbs. "Crazy week."

Gibbs nodded, "Yep, it sure was crazy." He said grabbing her hand. "But I'm glad it happened." He smiled.

She smiled and looked into his blue crystal eyes. "So am I. I'm glad that SECNAV ordered you to go."

"And I'm glad that he ordered you to go." He smiled.

Jenny looked at him with an evil grin and instantly at that moment, he knew.

"SECNAV _didn't_ order you to come, did he?" He asked already knowing the answer.

She shook her head, "Nope."

"You devil." He smiled.

* * *

An hour into the flight Gibbs fell asleep and Jenny was reading her book. Behind them the other four agents were bickering about God-knows-what."

Jenny turned around, "Hey guys, I'm trying to read and Gibbs is trying to sleep. Keep it down."

They all shut up and resorted to texting each other instead of talking for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Once they landed, they all got off, and headed towards their cars that they left there in the beginning of the week.

"Oh DC, I missed you so much!" Tony said bowing to the ground.

"I hope you missed desk work as much as you missed DC, DiNozzo." Gibbs glared.

Tony got silent and kept his head down walking to the parking lot.

They all got into their cars and drove home.

* * *

It was now midnight and Gibbs was in his basement, sanding his beloved boat when he heard footsteps coming his way and he already knew who it was. He could tell by the sound of her steps.

"I knew I'd find you down here."

Gibbs smiled. "Watcha doing here, Jen? It's midnight. You should be at home, sleeping."

She nodded, "I just wanted to say hi. And see how you were doing. Your head still hurt?"

"A little, but nothing major."

She stepped closer. "Let's go upstairs and sit on the couch, maybe watch some TV?"

"TV is broken."

She sighed, "Then we can just talk."

He nodded and they walked up the steps and sat on the old worn out couch.

Gibbs spoke up first, "I meant it Jen, I'm glad this week happened."

She smiled, "I know, me too."

Gibbs looked down, "It's just.." He stopped.

She looked up worried and confused. "What?"

He sighed, "It's just, I'm afraid."

Her eyes went wide. "Afraid of what Jethro." She said grabbing his hand.

"I'm afraid _us_, of losing you, of losing you _again_. I don't think I can go through you leaving me again Jen. I just don't think I have it in me."

"You won't lose me Jethro. I promise." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You don't know that. What if you meet someone else? Or what if I screw it all up? Dammit Jen, our jobs are brutal and deadly. What if you're in danger and I'm not there to save you? What if I mess it all up?" He said yelling to himself.

She sighed, then looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Jethro look at me. You will never lose me again." She said putting an emphasis on every word.

He shook his head, "Anything could happen at any time with our jobs being so dangerous."

She grabbed his face and pulled it closer to her lips. She kissed him gently and looked at him again. "Jethro listen. Can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

"This little girl I once met taught me to enjoy what you have _while _you have it. Don't let one setback, keep you back. Life goes on, and right now, my life is going on, with _you_. That girl taught me that you can't just sit around and wait for something bad to happen. You have to get up and live your life before that bad thing happens, and even then, you need to keep your head up high. No matter how much life may seem to suck, there's always someone who needs you to keep a smile on your face in order for them to stay smiling." She paused to kiss him. "I love you and right now, that's all that matters."

* * *

**Yayy! Thank you for everyone who stuck with me through this whole story! Thanks to the reviewers and BIG thanks to those who supported me when my mom died. Let me know how you feel about a sequel! XOXO**


End file.
